BENEFITS OF INJURY
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Akihiko is injured in a car accident, he is in hospital Misaki is worried and Usagi is loving it. Read to find out how and how much Usagi is enjoying himself. Misaki/Usagi, slight Misaki/Haruhiko, warning:Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is my first junjou Romantica fic. I intend to add more chapters but not before I get some reviews.

A/N : No I don't won them But I would love to

BENEFITS OF INJURY

Its not everyday that I get to see Misaki caring about me so much. If I knew he would be this worried I would have long ago broken any part of my anatomy.

When I opened my eyes I saw Isaka and Aiwaka standing at the bed side probably of some hospitals. After hearing my voice they both looked relieved but without a bit pain on my right wrist and above my eye brow I didn't feel much.

The event that broke my monotonous and irritating moments with them was rushing of misaki through the door. He was all flushed and the emotion 'anxiety' was written all over his face.

'usagi san ,are you all right?'

'Yeah I am fine'

He looked at my injuries with those worrying eyes were nearly on the verge of tears.

'But your wrist is so swollen and you got a forehead injury too, weren't you paying any attention when you were driving?'

'Its no big deal misaki and yes I wasn't paying that much attention as I was thinking of you.'

These words of mine might have made him angry but he chocked on his words.

'Misaki…'

'I am so ..sorry..' He almost cried 'Its all because of me'

'What ? hey it happened because I was careless' I got up to kiss away those tears but could not reach him with my posture I looked at the stunned audience and motioned them to leave us alone. Isaka's face spoke vividly 'i will not go' but sensing that he was getting on my nerve he was hesitating a bit.

'leave us alone for a while all of you'

The nurse took them out and I motioned misaki to close the door properly. He failed miserably in hiding his red puffy eyes.

'Misaki come and sit closer to me ,here'

He was not showing much resistance. Good

'Misaki you are not responsible for all this'

I got up a bit and started licking at the traces of tears on his cheeks, the salty taste was very intoxicating.

'Usagi san you should rest this is not the time or all this' His voice was soft barely audible' I want you to get well usagi san'

Those words made my heart beat faster.

'Misaki?/'

He took my uninjured hand and held it tight. ' I was really scared I really don't want to lose you like my parents' He was crying terribly now.I realized that I was holding my breathe till now. I took a long breath and said

'Misaki look at me'

He looked at me and the tear soaked face really made me sad.

'You are not going to lose me because I am not letting you go. I told you before and I am telling it now too I love you and you are mine for the rest of our life'

I tried to make him hug me with my one hand and patted his hair. I was very happy and could not suppress my smile. Misaki noticed it.

'What is so funny?'

'nothing , I just feel happy'

'what ? you feel happy to be injured'

'no its not that'

'then what is it?'

'I am happy as you were worried about me, misaki kiss me'

'you bastard this is not the time for that'

I could see the blush on his face which only heightened my desires.I took my mouth to his ear and whispered 'I love you '

'usagi san sto—p'

'kiss me misaki, wont you fulfill this little wish of an injured man'

'NO'

'ok then I will do it myself'

I moved my lips to his and started kissing him. I sucked hard at his lips and he opened his mouth I entered the hot caverns with my tongue I didn't leave a single corner unexplored. Due to the need for breathing I sucked on his tongue while filling my lungs with ample amount of air for the next round. Our kiss ended when misaki pushed me a bit.

'Usagi that's enough now rest'

I was too dazed in the sensation and didn't paid any hid to what he was saying but misaki moved away from me so I didn't have any other choice than to obey him.I lifted my left arms and rubbed his swollen lips.

'What are you doing ?'

'Your lips say it vividly that you were being kissed so I rubbed the wet part'

'Stupid Usagi san'

'Its not my fault you know Its just because I licked it so many times' I cooed seductively and the effect was all over his face. An annoying knock on the door broke our wonderful moment. The nurse came in along with Isaka and Aiwaka and informed me that the doctor has prescribed some tests for me.

I was taken in some other room Isaka insisted on coming with me and I strictly stopped it. After getting the reports the doctor informed that no major injuries were found and I could go home soon. His medications were not much pleasant to me as I was enjoying misaki's act of feeding me apples more.

I wonder how much more I can get from misaki because of all this…..

* * *

Reviews? If you like then only I will add more chapters.

yeah I really added them later ..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone (those currently reading) here's my second chapter. Let's see what dirty minded usagi does next…..

A/N: I don't own them (runs away crying)

BENEFITS OF INJURY

I woke up when the sunrays hit my eyes , after waking up I found out I was on the couch may be yesterday I was too tired to head upstairs. I changed quickly and got ready to go to the hospital. The visiting hour is from 10 am. On my way I visited the flower shop and bought some flowers and the tall handsome man at the shop really helped me out. I couldn't help admiring his looks and height again.

I saw Aiwaka san already there when I entered usagi san's room. Usagi san was looking better today. I heard the nurse try to make usagi san understand how important it is to eat the food.

'I said it tastes shit and I will not eat it'

Usagi san stopped his conversation when he saw me.

'Misaki'

'How are you feeling today usagi san?'

'ok' he replied while motioning me to sit on the chair near his bed.

'I see you have not eaten much . Its really necessary to eat now usagi san'

'Yes I am trying to make him listen to the same words and he is not eating at all' Aiwaka said with a little worry in her voice

'The food tastes horrible and its hard to eat with injured wrist, so take it away from me'

The nurse got angry and went out saying she would visit later. Aiwakasan also said that she had some important work so she would come by later.

'Usagi san if you don't like hospital food want me to bring food from home ?'

'No its fine'

'comeon usagi san I cook everyday and its nothing for me to bring it to you you know'

'So that means just to feed me you will come visit me everyday while I am here ?' why does this guy always makes things twisted to his own pleasures.

'Well I will come by ..'

'Ok but only on one condition' I was already having a bad feeling to where all these things were heading still he needed to eat to get well.

'What is that?'

'You see my wrist is nearly broken so misaki _will you feed me by yourself?'_ I knew he was upto something.

'USagi san you are not a kid anymore and your left hand is perfectly fine'

'Ok fine then I have no problem of fasting'

"what ? usagi san its not healthy you have to eat'

'Then make me misaki feed me and I promise I will everything if you use your fingers to do that' I could already feel my ears burning at his words.

"stupid perverted usagi'

'so do you agree misaki?' I guessed I didnt have any other choice. Inspite of all the dirty and perverted things he was trying to make me do I just wanted him to get well again.

'Ok fine but remember your promise'

'off course , so why don't you start now misaki?'

'huh what do you mean?'

'There are food left over as long as you are feeding me I really don't mind how bad it tastes' Bastard just because he is injured he was making me do all the jobs he wanted.

I took my hand and picked a part of the food that was given to him and took it to his mouth. He took a bite and all the time he never took his eyes off me With the last bite he held my fingers with his uninjured hand and licked them all slowly. I could hear my own heart beat when he did that. He was swirling his tongue around my fingetips and then sucking them. The lower part of my body was getting uncomfortable for all this and I really wanted to kill that part. A microsurgery may be.

'mmmm I never knew food was this good to eat but its nothing compared to your taste misaki'

'SHUT UP YOU STUPID PER—'

'shhhhhh this is a hospital misaki'

That little evil pervert.

'Misaki you want me to tell you what I want to eat for tomorrow?' The evil smirk told me clearly usagi san was enjoying all this very much.....

Nii Chan I am really in trouble please with me you also pray that usagi san gets well soon it's the best for both of us..

* * *

There you go my 2nd chapter I have some more ideas too but I don't know when I will publish them.

REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains lemon so decide if you want to read it (those who don't like it ) others have a nice time.

A/N This is third time I an making it clear I don't own them.

BENEFITS OF INJURY

At last Akihiko Usami is heading home.

'Take care of his right hand he should not be allowed to do anything with that injured wrist at least for a month' the doctor said to misaki , Aiwaka , Isaka and akihiko who were present in the room. 'Come for a check up next month and the medicines should be taken properly'

Meanwhile usagi was not paying even a little bit attention to the doctor his eyes were glued on misaki and the later boy was squirming all the time under those burning gaze. The route to usagi's apartment was silent but both Isaki and Aiwaka were a little worried seeing the smug smirk on usagi's face on the time. After reaching the apartment usagi and misaki had their meal which was obviously maintaining its practice of misaki feeding usagi. After that usagi decided to have a bath.

'Misaki get undressed and follow me to the bathroom'

'Huh? And Why should I do that?' Misaki left eye was already twitching at this order of usagi

'Because we will take a bath together you heard the doctor I am not allowed to do anything by myself.'

'So that does not mean we will bath together.'

'that means you will not help me ?'

'no usagi san I will help but I will not let you do those things'

'What things misaki?' USagi was getting closer to misaki with every word of the conversation and misaki was getting paler.

'shut up and just go to the bathroom'

'Ok I will wait for you'

_At the bathroom (usagi's POV)_

I was all ready all naked standing at the door frame of the bathroom, I knew misaki would be very embarrassed seeing me in this state but I was too curious to find out how much. I saw misaki coming and stood more confidently.

"USAGI SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING LIKE THAT?' God he looked too adorable all red just like a cherry waiting to be engulfed.

'Waiting for you misaki'

'ARE YOU CRAZY JUST GO AND SIT IN THE BATHTUB' misaki was looking at his feet now clutching the towel he had brought with him too tightly

'but misa-'

'Go or else I will not proceed' I wondered how long he would have resisted.

'Ok ' I went in and stepped in the bathtub took a sitting posture spreading my legs and kept my injured wrist carefully on the edge of the tub.

'I am in misaki come in now'

Misaki came in and took a position behind my back and started rubbing my back with the soap, His touch made me hot and I could feel my manhood getting hard. He moved his hand over my shoulder and gave them a good massage. I could not help but wish he was on my lap doing the same thing. It had been long since I kissed him and his soft touches were only making it hard for me not wanting one.

'Misaki kiss me'

'shut up I am trying to clean you here'

'I know and I am loving it but A kiss will make me more comfortable'

'No stay still usagi san' I needed his kiss badly so I didn't have any other choice left.

'woooooow' He was shocked with this sudden cry of pain of mine and looked at me from the back.

'What happ-mmmmmmmmm' Yes that's it That's the position. I caught his lips with mine and started kissing him hard. He tried to resist me but when I intertwined my tongue with his he stopped his futile attempts and started moaning. While sucking at his lips I took my left hand to his pants started rubbing his cock through the layer of garments with occasional squeeze. And when his grip on my shoulder loosened I knew he was all mine. I moved my kisses to his neck and sucked at the adam's apple. I pulled down his pants and undergarments and started stoking his manhood.

'ungghhh usagisan sto….op it.'

'misaki you should stop resisting as this part of your is telling a different story.' I punctuated my words with a hard squeeze on his cock and smeared the pre cum which was pooling at the tip.

'misaki stand up.' He did as I said and I repositioned myself so that my face was at the level of his hips. I brought him closer and hold his hips still with my uninjured hand. I had been dying to taste him. I licked at the fluid on the cock and sucked at the tip. I could feel misaki's leg's shaking. I took the cock in my mouth and traced the underside with my tongue. I felt misaki grabbing my shoulder I felt happy and more turned on when he tried hard not to touch my forehand which was still healing.

'Misaki don't hold back' I spoke while licking his sacs at the base of his cock. From the hard panting of his I understood he was near and so I intensified my actions on him. I took his cock again in my mouth and hummed around it.

'Usa .. USagi san I cant' he was breathing hard and his legs were trembling violently.

'Go ahead misaki'

I started bobbing my head fast on him taking the organ in me till it hit the back of my throat. Misaki came and I happily swallowed every bit of it.

'mmmmmm misaki I Love You' He was practically leaning on me. I held him till he caught his breath.

'misaki help me get up' He took my hand and helped me to step out of the bath tub. I hugged him and dragged him to the wall of the bathroom. I was hard and needed him soon.

'misaki turn around ' He did as I said and I trapped his legs with mine in case he tried to resist again.

'Misaki I will not be able to do much with this injured wrist so spread your legs wide for me'

'Usagi san we should not do it you ar-' I knew this was coming so I took his hand and placed it on my cock.

'Misaki Can you feel how hard I am ? I need you badly misaki.' He shivered at this and parted his legs as much as he could. I was almost coming at his touch but restrained myself.

'Misaki I can't prepare you properly so this may hurt a bit but I really cant hold back now.' I put my two fingers in him one by one and tried to spread him as much as I can. I rubbed my cock at his entrance a few times. The actions were too intoxicating for me but still I pushed in him slowly. I reached all the way in and waited for him to get used to it.

'Misaki relax I intend to take you hard so it might hurt at fast'

With out further warning I started a fast pace of thrusting in.

'USa..gi san Ahh..ahh go a bit slow.' I slowed down a bit and tried different angles to hit his postrate. He screamed out and when his inner walls tightened on me I knew I was doing the right thing. I started hitting faster on him. I moved my hand to his left nipple and pinched it hard.

'mmm usagi san I ……..I am .' I knew he was close so I took his cock and stroked it. HE came with that and his inner walls clamped so hard on my cock that I shot my essence right then in him. We stood there for a while to catch our breathes.

'Misaki that was the best bath I ever had in my life, I love you misaki'

'mmmm .' I figured he was too tired so I took him under the shower and turned it on. I tried to clean us but Misaki stopped me and did most of the work.

'Misaki did you miss me ? '

'Shut up I am trying to clean us'

'Did you masturbate by yourself all this time?'

'Stupid usagisan SHUT UP, I WAS NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANY OF THOSE THINGS I WAS TOO WORRIED FOR YOU' The words were so simple but the meaning made me feel so precious. They made me so happy that I could not control the slight wetness in my eyes. I pulled misaki towards me and embraced him with my left hand.

'Misaki I love you and I am not going anywhere leaving you behind'

'Usagi san you are crying?'

"no misaki I am just very happy, misaki please say it .' I needed to hear those three words from him.

"usagi san we will get cold we should get out of the shower'

"say it misaki'

'usagi san …'

'Tell me ' I whispered to his ears . 'Tell me you love me'

'usagi san I ..I love you may be'

With that I dragged misaki out of the bathroom because I thought bedroom would be the right place for the things I was planning to do to him………

* * *

Phew a long one.

Love it /like it / hate it/????

What do you say should I add some more chapters I got some ideas in my head.

REVIEWS????


	4. Chapter 4

YES I am back again with my perverted ideas and this contains lemon too so BEWARE .

A/N : DO I need to remind again? No I don't own them.

BENEFITS OF INJURY

'so what should we do?' a depressed Aiwaka said to USami Akihiko.

'That's not my problem'

'hmmm, I know, is misaki free these days?'

'Misaki come here for a second'

'yes Aiwaka san.'

'misaki I have a favor to ask.'

'What is it Aiwaka san?'

'Well you see the deadlines are all getting delayed for Akihiko's injury as he cant write so will you help him with them. He needs someone to write the contents for him so as you stay with him will you do that? If you free then will it be ok for you?'

'Off coarse I will be happy to help'

'ok then I will come later to take them. Thank you misaki'

-----

_USagi's POV_

'Misaki come and sit next to me It will be easy for you to hear the words' I suggested to him, misaki was unaware of the fact that I was going to make him write the stories of BL (boy love) novel. I could not wait to see how nice it would be.

'I am perfectly ok with my hearing ability so you can start' He took the pen and I could see from his expressions that he was happy to help with my work.

'ok then Write what I say 'I entered the room and was surprised to see misaki masturbating himself.' He was going pretty well with the writing but his pen was almost digging on the poor page when he wrote the first word starting with 'M' and on the second one he stopped his writing and looked at me.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME WRITE ?'

'Misaki it is the plot of the story.'

'THIS IS THE PLOT ITS MORE LIKE SEXUAL HARRASSMENT'

'But I didn't even touch anywhere yet not in the fiction neither in reality'I was highly amused by this , he was getting red too.

'Don't you have any decent thing to write I will do that.'

'No this is what was left so let's continue misaki'

He started writing and wrote the word 'masturbate' with tremendous haste.

'ok now write ' I was highly aroused to see this and was getting hard already. I decided to enjoy the display as long misaki was unaware of my presence. Misaki's hand was getting faster on his manhood and while twisting the rosy nipples with his fingers he moaned my name'

'THAT'S IT' misaki was red like a cherry and stood up with great frustration throwing the pen somewhere in the room 'I HAD ENOUGH I AM NOT WRITING THIS STUPID THINGS' He started going towards the door I followed him and caught his hand.

'Misaki why are so red? Are you getting aroused too?

'SHUT UP I WILL NEVER WRITE SUCH PERVERTED THINGS'

'But we do the perverted things so what is the harm in writing them? May be we should do it before you write that way you will change your mind' I spoke the words against his lips and deepened the meaning of the last sentence by wetting his lips with my tongue.

'SHUT UP' He pushed me away. Because of the injury I was standing with out any support and was leaning to capture his lips. This sudden push on his chest made me step on the discarded pen on the floor and I lost my balance. I landed on my back on the floor and as a reflex I put the pressure on my right hand. The pain was sharp so I gasped loud at it.

'USagi san are you ok ?' Misaki was in front of me kneeling between my legs. Holding my wrist in my left hand I looked at his face which was almost on the verge of tears.

'I am so sorry Usagi san I really didn't know that you would fall like that. Is your hand hurting usagi san?'

'I am fine misaki I just put a little pressure on it.'

'I am so sorry usagi san I will call the doctor wait a minute let me bring the spray.'

'No wait misaki I know something that can give it a relief.'

'What is it usagi san tell me?'

'Take my hand and kiss it , it will be healed in no time.'

'USagi san its not funny anymore I wounded your injured hand please let me make it better that's the least I can do for what I have done' He was crying. I kissed the trails of tears on his cheeks .

'I told you misaki you are the only one I need' He placed his hand under my right hand so gently that I could feel he was in fear it would break. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears when he took the wrist to his lips and kissed it softly with closed crying eyes. The only thing that I wanted to do was stay like this forever.

'Misaki I love you.'

He opened his eyes which were red and puffy from the crying. I placed my right wrist safely on the floor and moved forward to capture his lips. I tried to put all the love and happiness in the kiss that I was feeling.

'Misaki put your legs on both side on mine and come closer.' He did what I said and I kissed him again rubbing my body against him , the friction made by the lower part of our body made both of us shiver. I slipped my hand under his top , caressed his abdomen while sucking on his neck.

'USagi san I am sorry.'

'misaki stop feeling guilty cant you see I am ok.' I made circular motion with my forefinger around his nipple. I bit on his collarbone and at the same time pinched his nipple hard.

'Ahhh usagi san stop'

'No' I nibbled on his earlobe and repeated the same actions with his other nipple.

'Misaki touch me'

'Usa usa.. gi san your hand ah'

'Forget it and touch me misaki I want you.' I took his hand and placed it on the bulge of my pant. He started rubbing it through the clothes, I laid down on the floor pulling him with me . I pulled down his pants and stroked his cock. I slipped down under him and took his dripping cock in my mouth, Misaki was on his four on the floor panting hard.

'Misaki get up.' Misaki stood up and I discarded his pants while sucking his cock. I took his left hand to his buttocks and massaged it.

'Misaki turn around I need to prepare you.'

'Usagi san we should stop now.'

'Do as I say misaki.' He didn't hesitate much and turned around. I parted his buttocks as much as I can only with my left fingers and started licking at his entrance. I could feel he was hard for him to stand like that with out a support so I tried to make his puckered hole wet quickly. I plunged my tongue as deep as possible.

'Usagi san I ahhhhh cant mm stand any any more.'

'turn around misaki' He turned around and I pulled on me so that he was sitting on my lap.

'Misaki I want sometime from you.' I said while playing with his sacs.

'huh? What?'

'Ride me misaki.'

'What I cant do that.'

'Don't worry I will help you. Now place my cock at your entrance and push in slowly.'

'I cant usagi san .'

'You can .' I took his hand and made it grip my cock and I lifted his hip and told him to proceed. Misaki did as I said and I was finding it hard not ejaculate at the sight. He positioned himself and started to push himself slowly on my cock. His face was contracted with pain and he was trying hard to breath through his mouth.

I understood it would take forever to do this and I didn't have so much patience. So I lifted my hip and thrust in him in one swift motion. He screamed out loud because of this sudden intrusion.

'usagi san it hurts ahhhh.'

'Its ok misaki Relax.'

He did and I waited for him.

'Misaki now move slowly.' Initially he moved slowly and I tried different positions with my hips to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves in him. When he cried out and started moving fast I understood I got the right spot. The heat and the breathtaking view of misaki riding me was too much for me and I knew that I would not take long to come. Misaki was moving on me faster. I took his cock and started squeezing and stroking it hard. I also began to thrust in him with his rhythm.

'Usagi ahh san aahh I aa am ahhh ahhhhhhhh .' Misaki came with that. His inner muscles tightened and pumped on me till I spilled all my seeds in him. He fell on me and I patted his back.

' Misaki I Love you.'

We stayed for a while and when I felt we were breathing normally I got back from where we were started.

'Misaki I think now it will be ok for you to write the novel.'

'YOU BASTARD ALWAYS THINKING PERVERTED THINGS.' He got up and started heading towards the door.

'Misaki you look so cute walking naked.'

"JUST SHUT UP'

* * *

Tadah !!!!

Lolz I was smiling all the time writing it. So what do you think? I think the next chapter ( I don't know when I will publish) will be the last one.

Worst/ good / better?

REVIEWS???????


	5. Chapter 5

HEY I am back again with my ridiculous stories even after someone advised me to quit writing stories as they are bad but still I am here to quench my thirst for writing.

I intended to complete this story but I think it is not going to right now as my exams are nearly finish only one left (that's also a week later)so I have time to think to write.

A/N : After all I wrote I really don't need to mention I don't own them As if anyone advices Nakamura Shungiku to stop writing the series I will kill him.

BENEFITS OF INJURY

Its already been a month after usagi san's accident but still he is making me do all the work that a person should do in his daily life for the need of survival and hygiene. More or less I am practically babysitting him though he is not a baby but a stupid and perverted grown up.

It is already winter now. I am watching the snow flakes falling from the sky like fallen stars that had lost their glitter. I am on my way to home from the grocery shop.

I reached home and saw Isaka and Aiwaka san were accompanying usagi san. After little conversation with them Usagi san took Aiwaka san to give her the manuscripts which were written by me with great frustration and anger.

'hey cutie.' Isaka san called me

'ha.'

'I need to talk to you about something.'

'yeah sure.'

'Some guests will be coming at the afternoon to visit Akihiko so can you stay outside during that time.'

'huh?'

' They will be asking many questions if they found out that you are living with Akihiko. I am just trying to avoid such situations.'

'oh ok '

'You need help I can arrange some place for you.'

'No its ok I will be staying at my friend's house then.'

Aiwaka san and usagi san came back a liitle later.

'Akihiko don't forget about the guests .'

' I will I never invited them Its their will not mine.'

' be a little polite bastard.'

'Whatever.'

'ok we will be going now.'

-*-*-*-

I am cleaning the house and decorating a little considering there will be some guests but I am really feeling a little down because of what ISaka san suggested. Its not that his proposal was wrong but if I am such a trouble then its not a big problem for me to stay upstairs and not showing myself to the guests. On the other hand may be its safe that way. For now I should really work on acting normal. If USagisan knows about all these he will not let me leave even if I request him for the umpteenth times.

May be I should give sumi senpai a call as it will be better to dwell at his house than wandering alone in this cold winter.

-*-*-*-

"misaki where are you going?'

'oh usagi san I am just going to deliver a book to sumi '

'when you did you start reading books?'

He is already holding me in his arms from behind and I can feel his lips dangerously close to my ears.

'ah he gave it to me to read but I didn't read it actually.'

He licks my ears and blows on it

' good as you are really palpitating handling reading my books.'

He plants kisses on my neck and tightens his hold on me. I break free from his embrace before he starts doing whatever he wants.

' I will be late usagi san ok see you later.

I almost scuttle out without any further delay or conversation.

It is too cold outside. Even with the sufficient garments I cant help shivering. May be I should call sumi and wait at the university gate for him. I search my pockets for the phone but realize that I didn't bring it . Returning now will be risky so I don't have any other choice but to spend the time somewhere alone. Maybe sitting at a park and reading this book which I randomly picked up will a good pastime. It is growing darker and soon it will be snowing. Walking by the streets aimlessly I am feeling a little empty inside. Its been long since I am left alone again. The recurring feeling is alien to me as its been long so long since usagi san left me. Come to think of it for the past few days of my life he was always with me and even in my private moments I was not alone. He didn't leave me alone once. Inspite of his torturous addiction to molest me I never even thought once to leave him too except once for my brother's will, but today I did. It feels like I am breaking a silent promise the effect of which is quite disheartening. And the damn weather is getting colder.

-*-*-*-

'hello Akihiko kun how are you now?'

The residence of the famous Bl novel writer Akihiko Usami is engage with the consort of several well known people. But the man who is the cause for all these is trying hard to fake a smile. Utterly frustrated in suppressing his anxiety for misaki he is waiting for a chance to go out and search for him. Lack of communication for long four hours is making him miserable and angry.

' I am better.'

' Excuse me I need to take my medicine.'

'yes sure '

Having a hard time in locating his assistant Akihiko reaches Aiwaka at last who was currently chatting with ISaka.

'Have you seen misaki?'

'No '

' manage the situation here I am going out.'

Isaka interrupts

'What? are you crazy Akihiko you cant just walk out like this .'

'Shut up '

' you cant even drive now and besides its not that he is a kid.'

'None of your business now let me go.'

'no you will not leave,the gathering is not over yet they have come to see you what am I suppose to answer.'

'That's your job now clear my way.'

Isaka is trying hard to block the way to the door.

'you bastard this is important '

'Nothing is more important than misaki now move before I get seriously angry.'

Aiwaka is getting quite tense and participate in the tussle to calm them down

'ok I will go and look for him if I see him I will bring him back and if I don't then Usami san will go out.'

'but misaki is –'

'I promise to search him trust me .'

'ok if he does not shows up in half an hour I will go out.'

'deal.'

-*-*-*-

Reading the book is getting boring and the lack of light at the park is making it more difficult. I close the book and see the people having an idle walk at the park. With the time the number is decreasing.

I think its already been 2 hours like this and I am feeling colder. The number of the pedestrians is very few now. It is dark now like pitch black. So no one will notice my tears right? I am getting tired of the heavy and shredding emotion in my heart and I want to relieve it as much as possible. I let the warm tears roll down my cheeks not even bothering to wipe them away. They are the only warmth near me in this freezing environment.

'Misaki?'

I hear a voice from behind it's a deep voice but I really don't want to pay it much attention as its owner is not at all usagi san. Still I look up and then look sideways to get a view of the person. I feel a little odd and terrified may be. It is the other USami , USagi san 's brother Haruhiko Usami.

* * *

So should I pursue?

I have an idea to turn this chaotic and impossibly tragic situation to a happy ending. Only your opinion will let me do it so please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Thanx for the nice and encouraging reviews or else this chapter would have never been created. I love all the people posting such sweet words. I am terribly flattered.

A/N: too tired to type again, read the previous

BENEFITS OF INJURY

The shadowy figure approaches towards me. I find myself too baffled for the appropriate act. Running is not going to help and right now it is futile to hide. Speaking will make me choke. With his every step my heart is sinking into a pool of fretfulness. All this is happening so fast and so ill-timed.

'misaki?'

Haruhiko san calls me again may be he is taken aback for my stunned and odd behavior. I have to act quickly.

'he- hello haruhiko san'

' Are you crying?'

Shit its really not the right time for him above of all the people to notice me crying. Come on make up something.

'No, no, its so cold and ahh and I am feeling really chilly so that's why.'

He pulls out of his coat and offers me the garment.

'No I am ok I don't need it.'

'you said you are cold take it .'

I find no emotion on his face and his voice is sounding hoarse too. I can't see his eyes properly. Before he takes any action I accept the coat and drape it around me without wearing it. The oversized garment is casing me upto my knees nearly. Before I can thank him he grips my wrist and proceeds towards his car. What? is he planning to take me to his house??

'hey where are you taking me?'

'its cold here so lets go somewhere else'

'No its ok'

He stops

'so what do you suggest?'

'ah '

I am blank. I am always at a loss of words with this man conversation has never been normal with him. And right now I just want to stay alone or walk to a store or do anything except for hanging out with him. I am upset dammit I need to cry out or do something which will make me normal again. I hate it I hate for my tendency of crying out loud on small things. sometimes I can't even figure out the reason.

'I don't know ac actu-ally.'

Shit did I just sob? What is wrong with me? Why the hell can't I stop these streaming tears?

I feel two arms wrap around me. My vision is getting blur for the growing fluid in my eyes . My body is too tired to resist .

'Are you still cold?'

The question is so difficult. The frosty feeling inside me is surpassing the cold of this freeing night and somehow I feel these garments are hopeless attempts to make me warm. My mind feels sluggish and hazy. I lean against the hard chest to support my pounding brain. I am sobbing terribly now. I am trying to stop this dangerous session of showing this wretched state of mine to him but I just can't control the shiver and the sharp pain tearing me apart. The hold tightens around me and I realize it's not the same which I am used to, not even close to it, I want to break free from it. I start pushing myself away but the hold tightens on me.

'Misaki?'

Its usagi san's voice. Where is he? I look up and see haruhiko san's face, looking right to me I see USagi san staring at us shocked. His eyes are sad and helpless.

'usagi san?'

-*-*-*-*-

Its already 9 pm. Aiwaka has not returned yet. She is out for the last one hour. Being too busy with the guests Akihiko Usami is having a hard time to get to the phone and call her or just get out of the place and search for misaki. Like an eagle's eye for her prey Isaka's eyes are glued on Usami hoping he does nothing wrong. Fortunately the phone rings. before Usami can get to it Isaka picks it up.

'Excuse me I think the phone is for me, a friend of mine is supposed to call me' Akihiko makes an excuse to escape from the woman he is talking to.

Ignoring Isaka 's glare he snatches the phone's receiver and asks in a stern and angry tone.

'Did you find him?'

'oh Usami san, I searched for him but didn't find him .'

'what ? did you search everywhere?'

'well I searched the shops and the places near the university but he is not there .'

Akihiko usami for the first time in his life is scared and helpless. Ignoring the call of Isaka he pushes his way through the crowds making to the door and starts running like a insane. Determination is vivid all over his face. No matter what he has to do he will find misaki. He will bring him back. He is going wherever his legs are taking him. His eyes are drifting to every place from where he is passing. A sudden and strong pull on his shirt from the back halts him.

'stop running like this, I know where he is'

The news is too sudden and electrifying. He can feel his heart drumming in his throat. Even in this cold weather a thin sheen of sweat is visible on Usami's forehead.

'tell me'

'does he have any friend? He is there.'

'friend?'

Friend. Yes a friend he knows him that brat who is always laying his hand on misaki. That grey haired freak. 'His house. Yes I know his house.' Thinks akihiko.

Trying hard but failing every time to stop his heart beating so fast , Usami runs to the direction of sumi's house.

-*-*-*-

'misaki?' sumi questions with a surprise tone.

'yes where is he?'

'I saw him yesterday but today I didn't get to see him.'

'what? Isn't he here?'

'no'

Not believing this harsh truth usami shoves sumi back and enters his house. The said news is confirmed when he didn't find misaki in any of the room.

Seeing this horrible condition of the strong and composed writer both isaka and sumi are little worried. They are not very close to akihiko to console him properly.

Their worry intensifies to horror and depression when a solitary and shinning tear roll down usami's left cheek.

'misaki'

The name slips out from usami's lips the cause of the concern.

'hey akihiko the city is large lets go out and find him.'

'I know certain places he visits frequently lets go there' sumi interrupts

'ok'

-*-*-*-

The three men are walking fast ignoring the bitter chilliness of the cold night. The snow and the fog are making it impossible to focus properly on their vision but still they are searching every nook and corner of the city.

'Have anyone checked the parks yet?' sumi asks

'no , you are right lets search there.'

_Yes he is there he has to be _thinks akihiko

-*-*-*-*-

All of them notice a tall figure standing near a bench at the park and to isaka and usami it seems familiar. The dark hair and the height are quite similar to a certain person they both know. At a closer look they can see him embracing a certain boy with brown hair and short height.

'is that haruhiko?' wonders isaka

'hey isn't that misaki?' questions sumi.

But akihiko is too shocked surely he wants to see misaki he is all that he needs but like this? No there must be some mistake. Hoping against hope he is stepping closer to the couple trying to comprehend the faces.. The shorter boy is sobbing he can tell from the shivering of his posture, a coat which from the size makes it obvious that its owner is someone else. The shorter boy who is just like a replica of _his _misaki is now pushing the man trying to pull away from the hug.

'Misaki?' akihiko calls out

The voice makes the shorter boy look at him, and the dormant fear of the boy being his misaki evokes in him , shattering his heart. The pain is intense. Seeing the one you love being held by the one you hate. He should be happy to find his love but the sight is making his heart bleed. What happened ? why is it not him holding the sobbing boy? And why is he crying? Then one by one the realization dawns on akihiko. Before misaki was pushing haruhiko. Off coarse the devil must have tried to do something with misaki something against his will. How dare he? how dare he touch what is his. Wasn't his warning enough to keep his hands away from misaki? Poor misaki what has he gone through in his absence

-*-*-*-*-

I see usagi san 's expression changing from grief to anger. Fire is blazing in his violet eyes even in this dark I can feel it. I call out to make sure all this is real.

'usagi san?'

* * *

There you go. In the next chapter actual action will occur. I have some ideas about how this will turn out but if you think you want it your way then you can post yours by reviewing. it will help me a lot and I will rethink the plot. So did you like it so far? Your opinion really matters so review for me to end this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the reviews and no I didn't change the plot at all and those who are worried about a break up I assure them that I am not into break ups especially when it involves a couple like UsamixMisaki.

BENEFITS OF INJURY

'leave him' akihiko's voice is demanding enough to make one shiver even in this cold winter.

' ah usagi san –

'its ok misaki haruhiko let go.'

' what if I don't?'

' You don't even want to know about it , before I get seriously angry release him'

With every word of usami, harukiho instead of obeying it, is further bringing misaki closer to him. Arms holding the lithe body of misaki in iron grip.

' make me'

The challenge makes misaki conscious of the threatening danger ahead. Both the siblings have almost equal strength and from daily experience he is well aware how powerful and determined usagi is and when it is about him the man get fiercer.

'haruhiko san please let me go' requests misaki

The request is making usami happy beyond limits.

'but you said you are feeling cold'

' well now I am ok. So you can release me.'

' that's because I am holding you.'

Haruhiko brings his face closer to misaki. Close enough to mingle each other's breathing.

' haruhiko step aside' Usami ordered like an angry beast.

'haruhiko san what are you doing?' misaki is scared , he is pushing haruhiko away with all his strength but the man is too strong for him.

_It's all because of me. I am feeling so guilty I don't want haruhiko so near to me all these are going to create a mess and why is he moving towards my lips. Is he going to kiss me? No I don't want it. I can feel tears in my eyes. This is against my will. No stop._

'STOP IT'

_I scream out loud pushing the hard chest with my hands with all the strength I have. But before the effects even gets to haruhiko I feel usagi san giving a solid hit on haruhikosan's face. The force making haruhiko san stumble to the ground. I am in usagisan's arms now he snatched me by my wrist the moment his fist connected with haruhiko's face. He is clutching me tightly. He wraps both his arms around me and squeezes me. I can feel him trembling though its hard for me to figure out the reason for it. He sinks his face in my hair._

' Misaki please don't leave me'

'usagi san?'

'I love you misaki'

_Oh no he is crying, what have I done? Why ? _

' I am sorry usagi san I didn't mean to-

' It's ok misaki why were you crying?'

Before misaki can speak haruhiko gets up after recovering from the shock and the hurt then launches towards usagi with an intention to punch him. Hearing the heavy footsteps misaki looks behind.

'Look out'

'wow wow wow stop you two' Isaka interrupts till now he was hypnotized to the fight of dominance. Sumi was too caught up in figuring out the new man who dares to face Akihiko. Isaka takes Haruhiko by the arms and drags him behind.

'PLEASE STOP FIGHTING BOTH OF YOU' Misaki screams breaking the deadly silence of the night.

'I am sorry please don't fight.' Misaki is crying now. Tears flowing vigorously from his eyes making his scarf and akihiko's shirt wet.

'Misaki stop crying'

Misaki turns away from Akihiko and faces haruhiko and bows infront of him.

'Haruhiko san I am really sorry and I am apologizing on behalf of Usagisan please forgive us'

'misaki stop apologizing he is not worthy of it.' Says usagi

Misaki takes off the coat and offers it back to haruhiko.

' thank you for the coat.'

As misaki speaks usagi grips misaki stronger. Haruhiko is calm now but still if Isaka was not holding him back he would have done what he intended.

'keep it.' Haruhiko says

'huh?' misaki is confused.

Usagi butts in ' I am enough to make him warm take back the offending material .'

Misaki's cheek become red and he looks up at usagi to protest.

' what the-

Before he can finish his sentence usagi leans down and licks away the partially dried traces of tears on misaki's cheeks. The three men are standing and gaping at the sight. The color of misaki's cheeks darkens even more the embarrassment making his entire body hot. The wet lips with the naughty tongue is slowly moving to its ultimate destination towards misaki's lips. But alas it doesnot happens because

'USAGI SAN STOP IT WE ARE NOT ALONE HERE'

'mmmm so what give them a show besides I am making you warm.'

'WHAT ? I AM NOT LIKE THAT YOU STUPID PERVERTED IDIOT.'

'so you would prefer it in private , you seem ever to hit the bed misaki.' the lips were dangerously getting close to misaki's lips and this time misaki is not pushing the person with all his strengths. Misaki pushes usagi and unfortunately his hand falls on usagi's right wrist.

'AHHHH' usagi moans out loud.

'usagi san oh no your injury let me see it'

'no its ok.' Misaki takes a closer look on the injury and finds it swollen. The small patch of flesh there is throbbing and from the pathetic swelling it seems that the injury has worsened.

'usagi san its – oh no we have to go to a doctor.'

'no lets go home.'

'but its-'

Isaka now is worried. 'Akihiko he is right you should go to a doctor.'

' none of your concern.'

'you bastard I am trying to make it better.'

' before you do that, why don't you tell me how did you know where misaki was?'

' well I …'

' usagi san lets go home its getting colder and we need to take care of your wrist.'

' ok but I will get all the answers I want.' Usagi's voice has a serious pitch to it.

--*-*-*-*-*--

'usagi san what are you doing?'

'trying to kiss you'

'its illegal to do that on the road you know'

'but there is no one around.'

Usagi's arm is hugging misaki's shoulder and he is tracing his lips on whatever skin of misaki is exposed.

'shut up I am trying to go home and do something about your injury now hurry up.'

'misaki'

'now what?'

'why were you crying?'

'I was not crying'

'don't lie again .'

'again?'

' you lied that you were going to meet your friend.'

' I am sorry'

'Its ok but why did you do it?'

' usagi san I am sorry please forgive me but I don't want to answer them now.'

'hn'

Usagi's pov : _I will not force him now but I will get all the story out of him. Misaki was crying there is no doubt to it and the reason for it must be something to do with isaka and haruhiko. I am going to make them pay for what they did to him. But before that I really need misaki. Today I didn't get to see him much and I am dying for some action right now. I take a glance at misaki who is a little worried for the lack of any conversation between us. May be I should aware him._

' Misaki be ready.'

'for what usagisan?' misaki's face shrinks.

' I am going to make serious love to you once I get home.'

* * *

Lemon next chapter but I don't know when I will post it. The next chapter is the last (at last) and yes , don't forget the part in the next chapter where the doctor advices to misaki what are things that usagi cant do by himself.

please dont forget to review and tell whether you liked it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone how have you been ?

Here I am again after all my exams. Those few days were the busiest days of my life as I had to shift my house (mind you I had to carry and make others carry my stuffs for half a mile ) give my exams and finish four projects. If that's not all, I had serious dust allergy which only heightened my asthma. Yeah I know its just too much .

So my apology to all who feel that I am late in updating the story.

Thank you for the reviews. Oye stop pelting me with those cookies (as suggested by one of the reviewer considering I am late)

WARNINGS: pretty heavy boy on boy action coming up so don't like don't read others have a wet time

BENEFITS OF INJURY

'stay still stupid usagi'

'not till you say what exactly happened'

'nothing happened now be still'

Usagi instead of listening to misaki resumes his task of opening misaki's clothing and kissing whatever skin is exposed to him.

'why don't you stay still its hard for me to do this with only one hand misaki'

Misaki gets up and sits on usagi's lap and hooks his leg around usagi's hip to make him immobile or to try to make him immobile.

'ha now I can do –'

Usagi san flips their position, straddles misaki and intertwines his left hand with misaki's.

'That was a very wrong move, or were you trying to top me misaki?'

'Shut up I don't think such perverted stuffs'

Usagi san smirks and nudges his leg between misaki's thighs. Placing the top of his knee on misaki's crotch he makes circular motion on it with a bit pressure. He leans down and takes misaki's ear between his lips. Sucking at the lobe he continues his arousing act for a while.

'Ahhh stop'

'misaki you are already hard, do you want to play with me so much?'

'dammit I don't want to play ah mm I want to look at your wrist'

'I told you tell me what happened first'

' stop this, cant you see I am worried about your inury?'

Hearing this usagi gets up and startles misaki by his look. His purple eyes are turning almost blue because of the solemnity

' then misaki can't you see that I am worried too, can't you see I want to know each and every details about what happened that made you cry and above of all I want to know why of all the people haruhiko was holding you? Can't you see that I am too eager to know why my misaki was away from me and was being held by another man?'

'usagi san'

Misaki is too surprised. After the words hit his head properly he protests.

'DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN OBJECT I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY'

' I told you before and I am repeating again you are mine forever I will not tolerate if anyone touches you and I will not forgive if anyone dares to hurt you now speak up what happened or I will make you say it myself.'

' I will not'

'hmm then

Usagi san bends down and unzips misaki's pant and takes his manhood in his hand. After squeezing the organ he takes it in his mouth and sucks it hard while playing with misaki's balls.

' ahh no'

Akihiko releases misaki's hand and slips it under his shirt to pinch his nipple. The combined action is making misaki forget all the reason of hiding the truth from him. But still the concern for usagi's wrist is bothering him.

'ok stop I will say it'

'its ok take your time misaki mmmm I am having a real taste here.'

'no I need to see your wrist stop this do as you said stupid usagi'

Usagi gets up and licks his lips and keeps playing with misaki's nipple. Sitting up he takes misaki in his lap making misaki face him.

'tell me'

'ahh stop doing that.'

'what misaki?'

'that, take away your hand ahh I cant look at your injury like this'

Usagi san intensifies his ministration on the nipple and pinches it harder.

'but you love to be fondled here don't you?'

'ahhhh stop I cant speak like this you idiot'

'ok so say'

Usagi's voice tone changes and misaki understands the significance of the whole incident.

' I was crying because I was upset.'

Usagi places his hand on misaki's hair and pats it.

'Did someone say something to you?'

'No its not that ..'

'then why were you upset?'

' usagi san I mm I really don't want to be a trouble to you.'

'misaki you know I love you, you are never a trouble to me, so what did Isaka say to you?'

'what I didn't say that how did you..'

' its quite predictable, now tell me what did that bastard say to you'

'he just its nothing that hurting but its just .'

'what?'

Usagi san clears the strands of hair from misaki's eyes and looks deep into them.

'usagi san I don't know what happened to me but the thought of being away from you made me sad.'

Akihiko's eyes widen.

'misaki'

'I am sorry usagi san I was in the park and haruhiko san just emerged from nowhere and he started ..'

'that bastard how dare he'

The clenched fist of usagi's scares misaki .

'usagi san your wrist let me see it now.'

Misaki gets up from his intimate position to bring the bandages and Akihiko follows him. Akihiko grabs misaki's from behind and squeezes him.

'hey what are you doing?'

'misaki I love you'

The words make misaki blush. Akihiko's hand opens the remaining unbuttoned buttons of misaki's shirt and runs his hand all over misaki's upper body.

' and don't cry over such silly thoughts there is no way in hell I am going to let you go.'

Misaki 's heart rate increases and the depth of the emotion brings tears in his eyes.

' _I love you misaki'_

Usagi san drags misaki to the couch and lays him on it. He kisses misaki. Tongue not leaving any part unexplored in misaki's mouth. He sucks on misaki's tongue and ends it with a lick on misaki's lips and the thin string of saliva linking their tongues breaks and pools on misaki's chin. He moves down on misaki and bites at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

'ahhhhh.'

Akihiko licks further down on misaki's chest and bites his left nipple again.

'ahhhh what are you doing?'

Moving to the right one he performs he same action, this time harder.

'AAHHH stop .. stop biting like that'

'no'

'what? That stings you stupid.'

'_I am marking what is mine'_

The devilish smirk on usagi's lips and the hungry look in his eyes makes misaki shiver. Not breaking the eye contact he moves further down and delves his tongue into misaki's navel and licks the inner walls. Smirking even more and narrowing his eyes Akihiko bites underneath the depression and then sucks on the spot.

'ahhhhhhh usagi san stop biting me'

'mmmmmmmm you taste heavenly misaki cant wait to mark this part of yours.'

Placing his head partly on misaki's pelvis and partly on his hips Akihiko whispers the above words. Misaki's eyes widen at the proposition and he starts to crawl away from usagi's grasp. Biting on misaki's earlobe usagi's whispers

'you cant run misaki you are all mine'

'no not there'

' it will be very pleasurable misaki.'

Usagi takes misaki's cock in his hand and starts stroking the dripping organ.

'I love you misaki'

Akihiko licks down misaki's back and stops at the junction of the two globes of misaki's ass. He bits down on the bulky patch of flesh while his hand continues the movement on misaki's cock. Misaki moans out loud. Licking down he nips lightly at misaki's entrance then enters the pink puckered hole with his tongue.

'ahhhhhh usagi san stop it.'

' but you are getting harder misaki and it tastes so good'

Continuing the action for a while usagi flips misaki and attacks misaki's balls. He sucks on the sacs while moving one finger into misaki's.

'mmmmm misaki you want me to mark you here too?'

'ahhhhhhh no not there don't bite there'

'ok then I will just nip a bit'

Before misaki can protest usagi nips the balls and plunges another finger into misaki.

'ahhhhhhhhh usagi san stop ahhhh its'

Akihiko moves his fingers faster into misaki.

'ahhhhh I ….. I am coming'

With that misaki gives in and usagi swallows all the semen. Akihiko gives some time to misaki to normalize his erratic breathing then positions his thick and throbbing cock at misaki's entrance.

'misaki I need you so badly'

Akihiko thrusts into misaki in one swift motion and misaki screams out. Gentle kisses down misaki's shoulder and neck distracts misaki and he gets used to the shredding pain and the fast pace.

'misaki I love you'

Experimenting with different angles usagi finds misaki's prostate. Gripping at misaki's hips he starts thrusting faster. Misaki's hand grips usagi's shirt holding him close as he slowly starts to plead, nearly begging to be allowed to realese. With an easy chuckle, akihiko takes hold of him, stroking misaki's hardness at the same pace. As misaki came, a series of ever rising moans falls from his lips in loud crescendo and with a few more thrusts usagi also empties his seeds into misaki. Laying on the couch , two bodies intertwined so much that its hard to find any space between, both of them suck in air to fill their lungs and even their rapid heartbeats.

After a while Akihiko gets up and covers misaki with a blanket and takes care of his injury.

-*-*-*-*-

--- hostipal---------

'it has gotten worse than before instead of healing up' the doctor declares with a stern voice.

'_off coarse usagisan did so many things with that hand that I am happy to find its not broken yet' _thinks misaki

' I am prescribing some medicine and Usami kun is not allowed to do any work with that wrist'

' doctor I am not lefty so it is hard for me to obey that.'

' take some assistance , your hand has gotten so worse that you should be prohibited even to hold a thin paper. You injury needs complete rest or else this will turn out to be very troubling.'

' its ok doctor I do all the work in the house so it will not be a problem' misaki insures

' its not only about housework , its even risky to allow Usami kun to wear his clothes as he will definitely use his right hand in doing so'

Misaki gets pale and usagi smiles at the comment.

'so doctor you are saying I cant even handle my pants during necessary times, I always need someone to do that for me, right?'

'yes Usamikun'

A satisfying and evil smile appears on usagi's face and misaki starts calling his nii-chan(bro) for the impending danger.

----------OWARI----------------

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

At last I finished it . so you liked it?

And for those who like to read my stories, I am writing another one for the Christmas. It might include all the couples of JR.

Don't forget to review let me know how is it.


End file.
